Justice vs Erron Black
Justice vs Erron Black is a What-If Death Battle that pits Justice from the Afro Samurai series against the Mortal Kombat character, Erron Black. Adopted by Antonio valihora Description Mortal Kombat vs Afro Samurai! The deadliest gunslingers of their worlds are going to have a duel. See who's the fastest gun. Will Black collect a bounty or will Justice walk one step closer to Godhood? Interlude Boomstick: Gunslinging, a glorious art mastered by the stars of good ol' westerns. It goes to makes some of the most badass cowboys in history even more iconic. Wiz: So iconic that you see them outside films and sometimes in things like videogames or anime. Boomstick: Like Erron Black, the hardcore bounty hunter of Outworld. Wiz: Or Justice, the three-armed gunman and seeker of the headbands. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Justice (Cue in https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wKtBB10hSzI Afro Samurai Combat) Wiz: In a chaotic world with no rules or peace, there were mystical items known as the headbands, that showed a warrior's ranking in the world . Many warriors killed each other in battle to attain the headbands, which eventually led to the headband wars, causing lots of deaths and mayhem. Boomstick: Sounds a lot like the real world. But there was a man who stood up to stop all wars, bringing absolute peace through absolute power, through the Number One Headband. His name was Justice, which sums up his goal pretty well. Remind me again how this guy isn't the goddamn hero of the story? Wiz: Justice was a lonely and skilled gunman wandering earth, slowly rising until he could become the Number One. Due to a past accident his skin had a diseased look and he also had a third arm hidden on his back. Boomstick: And here I was thinking he had a bad case of leper. Figures. Wiz: On his past, Justice met a fellow warrior and samurai called Rokutaro, who had beliefs and ideals that were opposite to his own. Rokutaro wanted to just hide the Headbands from eager hands instead of using them. Having earned the Number One Headband, Rokutaro tried to keep it safe at home while raising his son, Afro. Boomstick: Who the hell names his kid like that anyway? It's like he was expecting bad shit to happen to him. Wiz: And it did. After some time, Justice managed to find them, sporting the Number Two Headband and challenged Rokutaro for the Number One Headband since only the Number Two can challenge the Number One. Justice: Remember me, number 1? I've been waiting a long time for this. Boomstick: And in one heck of a duel, he decapitated Rokutaro using his third arm katana right in front of Afro. Way to fuck up a kid's childhood and induce nightmares. Wiz: Now the Number One, Justice made his towards the temple of the Number One in an aparted mountain after telling Afro to challenge him when he was ready to duel a God. Boomstick: Once in the temple, waiting for Afro to grow up and arrive, Justice would go on to make one of the smartest moves in anime history: Doing nothing. Absolutely, fucking, nothing. Wiz: Yup, pretty much. Some other Headband owners tried to challenge him during that time but they were no match for him. While waiting, Justice realized that just the Number One Headband wasn't enough and he needed all of them to become God. Justice: Them headbands can make a man crazy. Boomstick: But in order to defend his title he needs the right set of skills and weapons. An experienced gunslinger and duelist, Justice carries a pair of long barreled revolvers. With these babes he can land bullets on people like Afro who's fast enough to deflect and dodge things that range from bullets to plasma bolts. ' Wiz: And his best trick is his healing factor, which allows him to survive and heal from things like losing his arms and having his neck slashed open or even getting his whole body sliced into pieces. ''Justice: This is it, kiddo. This is where you go down. '''Boomstick: But when his plans don't come together, he likes to use surprise attacks, like a sucker slash from the katana on his third arm, which he used on Rokutaro. He can also create tendrils in his throne room and use them to impale his foes in the first fight. Wiz: However, Justice can also be very confident or careless, which eventually led to his downfall against Afro, losing the Number One Headband. Boomstick: But ever the ultimate pain on Afro's ass, Justice survived the clash and came back in one piece, planning to get payback. Regardless, Justice won't stop until there's peace and tranquility all over the globe. Erron Black (Cue in https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kjNidD5Au1U) Wiz: The many realms of the Mortal Kombat universe hold a long variety of combatants of different types. Cyborgs, ninjas, soldiers, revenants and even Gods to name a few. Boomstick: But when Raiden changed the timeline like a certain speedster we know, new players came into the picture, bringing us the badass cowboy and bounty hunter from Outworld that is Erron Black. Wiz: While his past is pretty much unknown, we do know that he was born in Earthrealm. Boomstick: That and he's from Texas. I'm really liking this guy. Wiz: Leaving Earthrealm under unknown circumstances, Erron entered Outworld and became it's best bounty hunter. One of his employers was the sorcerer Shang Tsung, who granted him an extended life cycle as payment for his services, allowing him to live for over a hundred years and keep making a name for himself in Outworld. Boomstick: Like a good cowboy, carries a pair of good old fashioned revolvers, plus a rifle, some quick sand bombs, caltrops and a custom sword made from the arm of a poor tarkatan fool who got in his way. Wiz: His accuracy as a gunslinger is so impressive he is able to ricochet bullets from coins or bones to hit his target multiple times without aiming directly. Boomstick: The motherfucker can blast someone's pelvis, shoulder and jaw WITH THE SAME BULLET! And as a guy who knows his shit he always carries a bullet with his opponent's name on it, nice detail. Wiz: And he is no slouch in speed either. He is quick enough to draw and fire both of his revolvers in 0.21 seconds and to draw and fire four shots from one revolver in 0.74 seconds. Boomstick: The man sure has an itchy trigger finger. I can hardly pull one of those suckers and the sick spins without shooting myself in the foot. Wiz: You are like a stormtrooper, Boomstick. Anyway, His work as a bounty hunter led him to work for emperor Kotal Kahn from Outworld, who employed him as a lethal enforcer and bodyguard. Boomstick: And he made a profit out of it. That was until some new generation of karate kids came to fuck it all up and beat him up. But hey, that comes with the job. ''' Wiz: Indeed. Some of his records might be shady, having few victories over more powerful characters under his belt. '''Boomstick: You can't blame the guy though. You know you're in for a world of hurt when you're set to fight the fucking god of thunder. At least he was luckier than Boba Fett. Wiz: But regardless, Erron Black will always do his best to eliminate anyone who poses a threat to himself or his employers if it means closing a deal. Erron Black: Think you can handle me alone? You're either brave, or foolish. Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a death battle! Death Battle Erron Black was summoned by Kotal Kahn to discuss new matters and his new target. He told him about a individual roaming the swampland's of Outworld, most people who had come into contact with him were now dead, the ones that got away were either moments from death or petrified by terror, one man who had escaped said the one responsible had a giant sword, dual revolvers, and some sort of headband tied around his hat. Erron was sent to find and eliminate the threat. trudging through the swamps Erron continued to track the last known location of the pale man, he came to a stop when the trail went dead, he stood listening for anything to give him a clue, suddenly a bullet zinged through the air towards Erron who turned and shot the projectile out of the air with one of his own guns, the figure emerged and stepped out revealing to be the Pale man, he held his gun up to his face and blew steam from the barrel. Erron Black: Nice shot, but not quite good enough, I'm taking you in, dead or alive. Justice: haha, not a bad offer, but I've got some other business to attend to. Erron: I wasn't asking freak. Justice: the names, Justice. Erron whipped out his revolvers, Justice readied his hands on his own. FIGHT!!! ''' Erron fired several shots at him, Justice flipped through the air ducking and weaving through the trees. Erron stopped firing and examined the environment, he grabbed a rock and threw it into the air and fired at it, the bullet ricocheted off the rock threw the air and hit Justice square in his chest, Justice fell down but quickly got back up. he faced Erron and dug the bullet out as his wound healed. Justice pulled out his own revolvers and fired at Erron, Erron brought up his guns and began firing Justice's bullets out of the air as they left the barrel, Erron examined the path the bullets traveled and shot one his bullets directly at another, the bullet bounced off of the next and the next spreading bullets in all directions. Erron Black, give it up, you can't out-shoot me. Justice: then I'll have to go for close quarters instead. Justice ran at Erron shrugging off the bullets fired at him, once in close revealed his third arm and attempted to slice Erron, Erron managed to dodge the attack and pulled out his own tarkatan blade ready to fight. Erron and Justice began slashing and cutting each other deflecting and parrying blows away, Justice pulled his gun out and fired at Erron's midsection who flipped through the air avoiding the bullets. Erron jabbed his tarkatan blade into Justice's shoulder who simply smirked and cleaved Erron's sword in half with his katana. Justice shoved Erron backwards and motioned for him to bring it on. Erron threw aside his broken sword and threw a handful of coins into the air, he fired at them and sent the bullets ricocheting off towards Justice, who blocked the bullets with his sword. Justice got out his guns and fire at Erron, Erron ducked behind a nearby tree and was hit in the shoulder, he gasped for air and held his wound. Justice fired at the tree several times preventing Erron from finding a new vantage point. Justice: Guess you're not as tough as i figured you were. Erron Black: no, I'm a hell of a lot better than that! Erron lept into the air landing behind Justice, Justice aimed his guns but Erron quickly grabbed his pistols and fired two bullets into the chambers of Justice's guns, destroying them. Justice threw aside the broken guns and drew his katana, Erron fired again and again, keeping Justice busy, Justice continually blocked the shots and began to step backward, unaware that he was about to step on one of Erron's sand grenades. when in position Erron fired at the sand grenade and it exploded blinding Justice. Erron loaded a special bullet into the chamber and fired, the bullet read "Justice" on the side of it, the bullet peirced through Justice hitting his bones and ricocheting throughout his entire skeleton. when the bullet left Justice collapsed on the ground in a heap of blood and guts. Erron Black: they never come quietly. Erron turned to leave as the holes and wounds on Justice began to heal themselves. Justice stood back up smiling and staring at the cowboy. Erron turned to see Justice back up and proceeded to reload his gun, suddenly he stopped reloading and gasped, blood dripped down on the cartridge and Erron tumbled to the ground in two halves, Justice was behind him with his katana dripping blood, having quickly sliced Erron in half. Justice picked up Erron's pistols and slid them into his own gun pouches. Justice: next time, don't try to challenge a god. '''K.O Results Boomstick: Well, he kind of owed him a pair of guns anyway after he blew his up. Wiz: Erron was by far the more superior marksman and his skill with guns and firearms in general far outclassed Justice's skills with a gun, but that's all he really had going for him. Boomstick: Erron might have been better at a distance but in close quarters Justice just had him beat, his sword skills and fighting style were unlike anything Erron has ever faced before. but what mostly sealed him the win was his healing factor. Wiz: Erron might have been able to shoot so precisely that he could hit every weak point in Justice's body, but that didn't mean much when Justice could just heal from it right away. Boomstick: Seriously, Justice has had his head split clean in two and hanging by a thread of his neck, and healed from it quick enough to keep on fighting, and was completely hacked to tiny bits by Afro. not to mention while he wasn't exactly the best in the world like Erron at shooting he wasn't bad at it too, where he comes from he's already one of the best in the world at it. Wiz: Erron could certainly pull off some impressive feats and hold his own against beings powerful enough to be called gods, but so could Justice, and Erron's consistent combat record was matched and and surpassed by Justice's many years of experience and training. Boomstick: And before Afro came along, Justice was so good at fighting that he'd never lost a match before, sure Erron had a pretty good record when it came down to his jobs but he's still been overpowered by individuals less powerful and impressive than himself. like when he got his ass handed to him by Kung Jin in outworld. Wiz: Speaking of Afro, Justice has frequently shown to be just as fast and tough as his rival, he's toughed out blows that could Afor out and even moved faster than Afro could react to him. Boomstick: And if you didn't know Afro blocked a light speed laser beam from the Afro droid, and survived that mega RPG rocket, which had an explosive force of 72 tons of TNT. Wiz: Erron's marksmanship skills may have been enough to keep Justice on his toes but in the end just couldn't compete with Justice's sword skills, experience and speed, Boomstick: Looks like Erron finally got his Justice. Wiz: The winner is Justice. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Clyde McReady Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Abandoned What-If? Death Battles Category:Candidates for Adoption Category:Antonio valihora Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:Knife vs Gun themed fights Category:'Cowboy' themed Death Battles